Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{7})^{-5}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{7})^{-5} = 5^{(7)(-5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{7})^{-5}} = 5^{-35}} $